Judy's Surprise
by Thicc Bunny
Summary: A certain bunny has a birthday surprise for her boyfriend.


Judy's Surprise

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Groaning, I rolled over and picked it up. It was Judy. I smiled. I knew exactly why she was calling. It was my birthday today. The best day of the year, at least for me. I pressed the answer key and put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I said, still half asleep. "Hey babe, were you asleep?" she asked. I loved hearing her voice. "No, I was skydiving," I replied. I heard Judy laugh, which warmed my heart. That laugh was just as beautiful as she was. "Very funny. Anyway, I was wondering if you want to come over to my place tonight. I have a surprise for you," Judy said. I chuckled, already knowing what it was gonna be. "Sure, I'll be there around 9," I said. "Perfect! I'll see you then," she said. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

There was nothing too exciting that happened during the day. I went to work, my co-workers threw me a little party, and I went through the work day. Once I clocked out, I got in my car and started making my way over to Judy's. As I drove through the late night traffic, I couldn't help but think about what was awaiting me. I mean, I already knew I was getting laid, but Judy always has surprises when it comes to that sort of thing. It was a little kink of hers. Once I finally pulled up to Judy's apartment building, I practically threw myself out of my car and ran up the stairs leading to her apartment. I stood there at the door for a second before knocking, wondering about what I was in for this time. I finally knocked on the door, and I heard Judy's soft giggling from inside.

I heard her little footsteps get closer as she approached the door. I heard the lock click, and the door swung open. There she was. Judy. My girlfriend. And my God, was she beautiful like always. "Happy birthday babe!" she said while pulling me into a kiss. Once we broke away, she pulled me into her apartment and shut the door. Judy then jumped into my arms, wrapping herself around me as we started kissing again. Yep, this is it. My present. We started making our way to the bed, our lips smacking against each other's as we got closer. I practically fell onto the bed, and Judy slowly crawled up over me until I was looking her right in the eyes. Those big, gorgeous purple eyes. She smiled and brought her lips down onto mine again.

Judy pushed her tongue into my mouth as I ran my hands all over her perfect body. I slowly pulled her pants off and squeezed her cute little ass. I felt her break away from our kisses and giggle before she brought herself down on me again. Judy pulled my shirt off and threw it onto the floor. She ran her hands on my chest for a second before kissing me again. There were a lot of things I loved, but none of them more than having this bunny on top of me. It was pure bliss. After a few more kisses, Judy sat up, and both of us were breathing heavily."So, are you ready for your present big boy?" she said while slowly running her hand up my thigh. "Of course I am. But at this point, I already know what it is," I said while snickering. "Oh yeah? Tell me what it is then," she said while smirking. "I'm obviously going to pound that sweet little ass of yours," I said while rubbing her soft back. "Well, you were right about one thing, I don't know when to quit... Oh Lola, you can come in now!" Judy said.

I sat there, confused. 'Who's Lola?' I thought to myself. Before I had time to think about anything else, Lola walked in, and I felt my heart start to race. Lola was a bunny, just like Judy, but she had some very distinct differences. For starters, she was a lot taller than Judy was. She had lighter, tan fur with deep aqua eyes. She walked towards me with an almost hypnotic sway. "Lola, this is my boyfriend that I've been telling you about," Judy said mischievously. Lola studied me for a second before replying. "Well, he's a lot cuter than I thought he'd be," she said. I felt my face starting to turn red. I knew exactly where this was going, and it made my chest feel tight. Judy noticed me blushing and giggled. "What's the matter? You nervous, sweetie?" As much as I hated to admit it, I was. I'd never had a threesome before. "Don't worry," Lola chimed in. "Threesomes are fun because it's twice the pussy!" When she said that, I couldn't help but gulp. I mean, I knew I was gonna love this, but could I really pleasure two girls at once? I guess I was about to find out the hard way.

Lola crawled onto the bed. Judy moved off of me and Lola took her place. I was staring deep into those devious eyes of hers and I could tell I was in for one hell of a ride. Lola didn't even say anything. She just giggled and started kissing me. It felt a bit weird at first, but I gradually eased into it. As we made out, I opened my eyes and looked over at Judy, and she had probably the biggest grin I've ever seen on that adorable little face of hers. She could tell I was loving every moment of this, and it was only just beginning. Lola sat up, and I watched as she slowly pulled her shirt up over her head. I ran my hands along her chest and then started reaching around her back. After a bit of struggling, I finally undid her bra. She pulled it off, and I felt a lump in the back of my throat. As much as I loved Judy's flat chest, Lola had some really nice tits. I was awestruck to say the least. I just let my hands take control. I moved my hands down onto them and squeezed them. A small moan came out of Lola. They felt incredible. Lola placed her hands on top of mine and giggled. "I can tell he really likes this," she said to Judy. Lola slowly inched her lips toward mine, and started to kiss me again. As we kissed, Lola moved her hands down towards the button on my pants. She sat up again, looked at Judy, and then at me. "You ready to have some fun?" she said sensually as she unbuttoned my pants.

My heart was racing through the roof at this point. This was actually happening. Lola pulled my zipper down, and slowly pulled my pants off as both she and Judy giggled like school girls. In a way, the girls were the ones in control, and they were fully aware of this. This time they both inched their way up, stopping at my groin. They both placed a hand on my cock and I couldn't help but moan. "Wow, someone's hard," Judy said, sharing a glance with Lola. They both looked at me in unison and slowly pulled my underwear off. I could see the look of pure joy in their expressions while they took it off. They crawled back up towards my groin area again, both Judy and Lola took hold of it. "Damn, it's throbbing. This is gonna taste really good," Lola said while looking at Judy. Both girls looked at me for a second, and then Judy stuck it in her mouth. At this point, I didn't hold it back anymore. I let out a loud moan. I shut my eyes and placed my head down on the pillow. I felt Judy's head bobbing up and down and Lola giving little, yet extremely tender kisses on my groin. I could feel an orgasm slowly building up, but I didn't want to blow yet, not this early... but the two of them were making it insanely difficult.

After Judy sucked me off for a couple more minutes, the two of them switched. Lola took hold of it and jerked it off a couple times before she put in her mouth. I was gripping the bedsheets with all my might, sweat running down my face. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I could feel Lola's hot, wet tongue swirling around my groin. It felt amazing. Lola took it out of her mouth, and they both started to vigorously lick the tip while jerking me off. That was it, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I exploded. Both of them gasped as I came everywhere.

"I knew you were enjoying this, but wow…" Lola exclaimed. "Would I be out of breath and sweating if I didn't absolutely love this?" I asked. I had a couple seconds to recover, but very soon after both girls came up to me, towering over me as I laid down on the sheets. Judy took my hands and began to slowly run them up her legs, stopping at her underwear. "You wanna do the honors?" she asked. I pulled her underwear off, and couldn't help but stare at her tight, wet little pussy. Lola then took my hands and did the same thing all over again. All three of us were completely nude now, and I could tell this was shaping up to be the best part yet.

Judy made her way back down to my groin, and Lola stood up and turned around. I knew what was gonna happen. Judy took hold of my cock and slowly but firmly stuck it in her pussy. I heard her moan as Lola sat down on my face. I adjusted myself and then started to eat Lola's pussy. Moans from the two girls started to fill the small apartment as Judy starting grinding on me and I began going all in on Lola. Lola's pussy started getting gradually wetter as my tongue ate out her insides. After a little while, I finally broke the silence. "C- Can you two switch?" I said in-between breaths. "You heard the birthday boy," Judy said while snickering. Lola got up off me and Judy took my cock out, and the two girls awkwardly shuffled past each other. The process of setting it up was even better the second time. The girl's moans started filling the air again as we continued. I could tell when the two of them were ready to cum because their moans were starting to get much louder. "Awww fuck, oh yes babe. Eat me out," Judy moaned. "Oh fuck. This is so fucking good," Lola panted. Both girls said they were gonna cum, and so was I. All three of us screamed the loudest we did all night as we all came in unison. We laid there for a few minutes, catching our breath while Judy and Lola kept telling me how good that was. Once we caught our breath, I laid down, and the two bunnies snuggled up on my sides.

"So, did you like your present?"Judy asked. "That's an understatement. That was fucking incredible. Thank you so much," I replied. "I hadn't expected anything less for the birthday boy!" I then pulled Judy into a kiss and held it for a few seconds. Once we broke away, Lola was staring at us. "Hey, don't leave me out of this. Come here big boy," she said. We both laughed and I kissed her too. I looked over at Judy. "I love you so much Judy," I said before kissing her again. "I love you too babe. Happy birthday," she said before kissing me back. "Hey, we should do this again sometime," Lola added. "Are you serious? Of course we're doing this again," I replied. I wrapped my arms around the bunnies and the three of us drifted off into a satisfied sleep.

Best... Birthday... Ever!


End file.
